NCIS
by KarrineWinchester
Summary: A new agent gets put onto Gibbs's team, and they don't like eachother. But after awhile, they get closer, and become friends. Right? WRONG! Things go horribly wrong and almost get Karrine and Tony dead. Gibbs feels like if she dies, he'll die to. So the 2 become friends, and the team becomes complete. All seasons. Father/Daughter GibbsxOC. Pairings: McGeexOC TonyxOC


**I got into NCIS and I ****_needed _****to write this! I still need a name for the new character in Kameg School/Naruto Highschool [1], so I'm starting this! Gibbs?**

**Gibbs: *Sighs* Karrine doesn't own us...**

**Tony: On with the story.**

_*Prologue*_

_A girl runs to a store, and walks in. She has brown hair and green eyes. She walks to the front of a lab, and walks in cautiously. She screams as she see's people fall over with sudden death._

_"My mutated Myocarditis is working!" The little girl ran to another place, and felt a hand on her arm. She screamed, and the picture greys on her face as she's pulled away._

_*Act 1*_

Karrine grumbled multiple profanities, let's just say they were the 7 words you can never say on television, plus some more.

Gibbs looked at the silver haired, purple eyed new colegue (sp?) of his. He grimaced when Karrine sent him a glare that could rival his own **[2] **and looked away.

"This is our new agent. Don't try anything, Tony." Gibbs said, and Karrine shook her head, chuckling.

Tony whined, "Ah man..."

Gibbs sighed, and handed them each a profile of her.

_Name-Karrine Schwimley_

_Alias-Seikantora Oniyuri_

_Gender-Female_

_Age-Unknown_

McGee looked up. "Unknown age?" Gibbs sighed, but nodded.

_Hair-Silver, used to be brown_

Tony looked up. "You dyed your hair?" Karrine shook her head, and said, "Just keep reading."

_Eyes-Purple, used to be green_

As Kate **(Ziva'll be there later) **looked up, Karrine glared at her. "Don't you dare..." Kate gulped and kept reading.

_Status-Alive_

_Occupation-Federal Agent_

_Affiliation-NCIS_

_History-She lived in a village, unknown where. She has many brother and sisters, aunts and uncles, and her mother was with many men. The rest is unknown._

_NCIS Career-Not much is known about her career, but she has solved many crimes. There was no way to find out more._

_Relationships-_

_Leroy Jethro Gibbs-No relationship. They don't like eachother much. Karrine sometimes scares Gibbs._

"What?!" Tony, McGee, and Kate cried at the same time.

Gibbs crossed his arms. "Have you ever seen this girl's glare?" Kate raised her hand. "I have. I think I'll have nightmares for a week." She shivered.

"I bet it's not that bad..." Tony said.

McGee looked at him. "If Gibbs is scared of it, you should be to!" Tony laughed slightly.

"Don't worry, McScared! I'll be fine!" Karrine gave Tony a glare, and he hid behind his desk.

"I take it back..." Tony trailed.

_Anthony Dinozzo-None._

_Timothy McGee-None._

_Caitlin Todd-None._

_Abigail Sciuto-None_

_Donald Malard-None_

_Director Jennifer Shepard-Working relationship._

_Gerald Jackson-None, left before Karrine could meet him._

_James Palmer-None._

"Well, that's it..."

Karrine shook her head, chuckling, then turning it to the other side.

_Other-Tripolar_

_Cases-125_

"Huh?" Tim looked up. How could she have done so many cases without being known?

Karrine smiled at him, and nodded.

"I've done many cases. If you're wondering how I'm still unknown... that's a secret."

A song came on, and Karrine got off her leaning position to pick up her phone.

_'Step one, you say we need to talk_  
_He walks you say sit down it's just a talk_  
_He smiles politely back at you_  
_You stare politely right on through_  
_Some sort of window to your right_  
_As he goes left and you stay right_  
_Between the lines of fear and blame_  
_You begin to wonder why you came'_

"What do you want?" Karrine asked, and incoherent speaking is heard.

"I don't care." Karrine said boredly.

More speaking is heard. "I have no reason to, that's why." More is heard, and Karrine says, "Shut up! You have no idea what I'm doing. Besides, I'm TRYING to meet my co-workers, you tard-baby!" That causes Tony to laugh.

Karrine put her hand on the mic thing, and says to Tony, "Shut it."

"I'm done." She says, and hangs up.

"Ok, I got 2 rules, and if you want to keep your dignity and your head, you'll follow them."

They nodded, and Karrine chuckled slightly.

"1, no talking, laughing, or making noise unless it's ABSOLUTELY necessary while I'm talking on the phone. I get very important calls. Got that one?"

Gibbs nodds, and the others stare at her.

"You got it?" Karrine says darkly, and they nod.

Abby and Ducky SOMEHOW slipped in without them knowing around the time Karrine got her call.

Abby said, "OK, my name's Abby!" Karrine smiled at the girl, and they shook hands.

"My name is Donald Mallard, but everyone calls me Ducky." They shook hands.

"Oh, my name is Timothy McGee." They shook hands.

"My name is Caitlin Todd, but everyone calls me Kate." They shook hands.

"And I'm Anthony Dinozzo, but I get called Tony." They shook hands.

"Ok, second rule!" Karrine clapped her hands, already more into the groove.

"No. Interrupting. My. Music." She said scarily.

The others shivered, and nodded.

Karrine smiled. "Ok! I expect us to be great friends! All of us!" She said cheerfully.

Abby smiled at Karrine, and she to Abby.

*Karrine POV*

I put an earphone in my right ear, and turned on Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol.

"Hey, 2 more rules." They looked up.

"Don't ask about my past." I say softly, and feel a tear fall from my eye. I growl slightly and wipe the tear.

Tim looks at me, concerned. "O-ok..." He says, and Tony and Kate nod.

I smile. "Thanks! Ok, the next rule, and last, if you ever see Orange Juice or Pixie Stix on my desk, or if you see it in my bag, and steal it, or do ANYTHING to it, I will hunt you down and kill you slowly and painfully."

I say creepily.

All of the people and the room gulp.

"Mm'kay?" I ask cheerfully.

Oh, yeah, I have to explain how I'm Tripolar.

Sometimes I'm suddenly Irritable, angry, and scary.

Sometimes I'm cheerful, happy, and nice.

And other times I'm stoic, depressed, and quite.

Heh, I was all of them in this speech!

_*2 days later, after a case*_

While Tony and I were joking about McGee, the mailman guy came and gave us all our mail. I looked down at mine and cringed slightly. I opened it, and sneezed, and a blue powder burst out of it. **[3]**

They looked up, and the rest of what happened was to hectic to understand. I guess it was some sort of poison thing or whatever and we had to take a shower and stuff.

My clothes were gonna get burned!

I washed my face with the water bottle Kate threw me, and put it in my hair just in case.

_*Later*_

I was taking a shower in the thing... I'm not sure.

"Does anyone want you dead, Karrine?" I was being interrogated in the shower!

"Yes." I say truthfully.

"Well, how many?" I laugh darkly. This is the first time any of them have ever heard me laugh, not just chuckle, or a really rare giggle. I giggled once or twice with them.

"To many to count..." I smirk, though he can't see it.

"I have no more buisness to say cause that would break rule number 3 of my rules **[4]**."

I hear him shuffle, then say, "Alright, we'll leave you alone."

I hear Tony say, "Did Gibbs just give up?" Kate says, "I think he did..."

I sigh, and sing,

'Hi, Miss Alice  
Anata garasu no  
Me de donna yume wo  
Mirareru no?  
Mirareru no?

Mata atashi  
Kokoro ga sakete  
Nagarederu

Tsukurotta  
Sukima ni sasaru  
Kioku-tachi'

"What language is that?" McGee asks me.

"Japanese." I say bluntly, and sing,

'I can't escape this hell  
So many times i've tried  
But i'm still caged inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself  
So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal'

My breathing hitches in my throat, and I finish my shower.

*Later*

"Ow." I say, and Ducky gives me this apolegetic look. He's taking blood to make sure I'm not poisened.

I think for a second. I was near... Tony.

Tony! If he gets whatever I'll never forgive myself!

I start to hyper ventalite while the others try to calm me down.

"Woah, sh!" Tim gets me into a hug.

I calm slowly, and fall asleep.

*No POV*

"Her breathing's slow..." Tim looked down to see Karrine's asleep. "She's asleep..."

"I found out what the powder was Gibbs!" Abby called from the plasma.

"What is it?"

"It's a heart... plague... called Myocarditis. But it's been modified Gibbs! It's supposed to come from common viruses, but it's made so it's like that and a dark ages plague."

Gibbs looked at the sleeping girl, and his heart broke. He couldn't believe they hated eachother!

"The symptoms are chest pain, congestive heart failure, palpitations, fever, and... sudden death."

There was silence.

"But we don't know Karrine or anyone else has it!"

The silence was defeaning.

"Other symptoms are abdominal pain, poor apetite, and chronic cough. Also is coughing up blood, blue nose and mouth, and breathlessness."

The more symptoms said, the more the others felt bad.

Kate coughed slightly.

The eyes that were on Karrine suddenly turned to Kate.

Tony gave a cough to, and then Karrine had a coughingn fit.

The 3 kept having coughing fits, and Abby said, "There's no cure..."

*Grey on the picture of Abby saying the last words.* **[5]**

**Me: Wow, that was long!**

**Tony: Do your explaining!**

**Me: Oh yeah!**

**[1] On Fanfiction it's Kameg School, and on Wattpad is Naruto Highschool.**

**[2] The Nightmare Glare has only been mentioned in many of my other stories, but in Kameg School/Naruto Highschool, she glares 3 times only, even though there is 15 chapters. It is a very scary glare, and can give nightmares, such the name.**

**[3] This is a spinoff of one of the episodes with the plague in the mail, and Tony gets it. Season 2 Episode 22, SWAK.**

**[4] Rule 1: No talking, laughing, or making noise unless it's ABSOLUTELY necessary while Karrine's talking on the phone.**

**Rule 2: No interrupting Karrine's music.**

**Rule 3: Don't ask about/talk about Karrine's past.**

**Rule 4: If you ever see Orange Juice or Pixie Stix on Karrine's desk, or if you see it in her bag, and steal it, or do ANYTHING to it, she is liable to hunt you down and kill you slowly and painfully.**

**[5] This happens in every episode at the end of an Act when it goes to commercial break.**

**Gibbs: Alright, review.**

**Kate: Favorite.**

**Tim: Follow.**

**Tony: And whatever else!**

**Me: Bye!**


End file.
